Ellis County, Texas
Ellis County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of the 2010 census, its population was 149,610. The county seat is Waxahachie. The county was founded in 1849 and is named for Richard Ellis, president of the convention that produced the Texas Declaration of Independence. Ellis County is included in the Dallas-Fort Worth Metroplex. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.7%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 35E * Interstate 45 * U.S. Route 67 * U.S. 77 * U.S. 287 * State Highway 34 Adjacent counties *Dallas County (north) *Kaufman County (northeast) *Henderson County (east) *Navarro County (southeast) *Hill County (southwest) *Johnson County (west) *Tarrant County (northwest) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 111,360 people, 37,020 households, and 29,653 families residing in the county. The population density was 118 people per square mile (46/km²). There were 39,071 housing units at an average density of 42 per square mile (16/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 80.63% White, 8.64% Black or African American, 0.59% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 7.90% from other races, and 1.86% from two or more races. 18.42% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 37,020 households out of which 42.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.80% were married couples living together, 11.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 19.90% were non-families. 16.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.96 and the average family size was 3.31. In the county, the population was spread out with 30.20% under the age of 18, 9.30% from 18 to 24, 29.80% from 25 to 44, 21.50% from 45 to 64, and 9.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 98.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $50,350, and the median income for a family was $55,358. Males had a median income of $37,613 versus $26,612 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,212. About 6.80% of families and 8.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.10% of those under age 18 and 10.40% of those age 65 or over. Politics Ellis is a staunchly Republican county in presidential elections. The last Democratic presidential candidate to carry the county was Jimmy Carter in 1976. Only three times since 1980 has the Republican candidate failed to gain more than two-thirds of the vote in Ellis County. In 2008, Republican John McCain won more than 70% of the vote in the county. Media Ellis County is part of the Dallas/Fort Worth Television media market in North Central Texas. Local News media outlets are: KDFW-TV, KXAS-TV, WFAA-TV, KTVT-TV, KERA-TV, KTXA-TV, KDFI-TV, KDAF-TV, KFWD-TV, and KDTX-TV. Communities Cities Towns Unincorporated areas Notable people *Clyde Barrow of Bonnie and Clyde *J. D. Grey, clergyman, pastor of Tabernacle Baptist Church in Ennis, 1931-1934; later president of the Southern Baptist Convention *Ernest Tubb, country singer and songwriter See also *List of museums in North Texas *National Register of Historic Places listings in Ellis County, Texas References External links *Ellis County government's website * *[http://texashistory.unt.edu/permalink/meta-pth-33018 Memorial and biographical history of Ellis county, Texas ...], published 1892, hosted by the Portal to Texas History *[http://texashistory.unt.edu/permalink/meta-pth-20203 The Texas spirit of '17: a pictorial and biographical record of the gallant and courageous men from Ellis County who served in the Great War], hosted by the Portal to Texas History Category:Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex Category:Counties of Texas Category:Ellis County, Texas Category:Settlements established in 1849 Category:1849 establishments in the United States